youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Jumanji (The Mizfitz Style)
The Mizfitz's upcoming movie-spoof of "Jumanji." It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Young Alan Parrish - Spike (My Little Pony franchise) *Alan Parrish - Mushu (Mulan franchise) *Young Sarah Whittle - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Sarah Whittle - Ariel (The Little Mermaid franchise) *Judy Shepherd - Alice (Alice in Wonderland franchise) *Peter Shepherd - Pinocchio *Carl Bentley - Genie (Aladdin franchise) *Van Pelt - Hades (Hercules franchise) *Sam Parrish - Green Dragon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Carol Parrish - Red Dragon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Monkey Peter - Young Simba (The Lion King franchise) *Bats - Chernabog's Minions (Fantasia) *Mosquitoes - Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) *Monkeys - Baboons (Tarzan franchise) *Lion - Hydra (Hercules) *Pod - itself *Stampede - Topis (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Pelican - Hayabusa (Mulan) *Crocodile - Brutus & Nero (The Rescuers) *Spiders - Crocodiles (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Nora Shepherd - Jane Porter (Tarzan franchise) *Bum's Dog - Rita (Oliver & Company) *Shoe Factory Bum - Philoctetes (Hercules franchise) *Mrs. Thomas - Megara (Hercules franchise) *Billy Jessup - Kevin (Ed, Edd n Eddy franchise) *Exterminator - Aladdin *Mr. & Mrs. Shepherd - Quasimodo & Madellaine (The Hunchback of Notre Dame franchise) *French Girl #1 - Cera (The Land Before Time) *French Girl #2 - 26 (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) *Caleb - Aladar (Dinosaur) *Benjamin - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time franchise) *Ms. Magruder - Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Frank - Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Bill - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Construction Worker - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Paramedics - Tulio & Miguel (The Road to El Dorado) *Gun Salesman - Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame franchise) *Louise - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame franchise) Movie Used *Jumanji (1995) Movies & TV Shows Featured *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010 - present) *My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) *Mulan (1998) *House of Mouse (2001 - 2003) *Mulan II (2004) *Oliver & Company (1988) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid TV series (1992 - 1994) *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) *The Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Beginning (2008) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Pinocchio (1940) *Aladdin (1992) *The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin TV series (1994 - 1995) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) *Hercules (1997) *Hercules TV series (1998 - 1999) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1½ (2004) *Fantasia (1941) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Tarzan (1999) *The Legend of Tarzan (2001 - 2003) *Tarzan II (2005) *The Rescuers (1977) *Ed, Edd n Eddy (1999 - 2009) *Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show (2009) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) *The Land Before Time (1988) *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) *The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (1996) *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) *The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) *The Land Before Time TV series (2007 - 2008) *The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave (2016) *Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone (2005) *Dinosaur (2000) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *Tangled (2010) *The Road to El Dorado (2000) Chapters *Jumanji (The Mizfitz Style) part 1 - Prologue / 1896 *Jumanji (The Mizfitz Style) part 2 - 1969 / Green Dragon's Shoe Factory *Jumanji (The Mizfitz Style) part 3 - Spike Discovers Jumanji *Jumanji (The Mizfitz Style) part 4 - Spike and Green Dragon's Argument *Jumanji (The Mizfitz Style) part 5 - The Game Begins / Spike Gets Trapped in Jumanji *Jumanji (The Mizfitz Style) part 6 - 26 Years Later / The Shepherds Moves In *Jumanji (The Mizfitz Style) part 7 - A Haunted Rumor *Jumanji (The Mizfitz Style) part 8 - Back in the Game / Grasshoppers and Baboons *Jumanji (The Mizfitz Style) part 9 - Hydra Attacks! / Mushu Returns *Jumanji (The Mizfitz Style) part 10 - Searching for Mushu's Parents *Jumanji (The Mizfitz Style) part 11 - Grasshoppers Again! / Reverse Psychology *Jumanji (The Mizfitz Style) part 12 - 'It's Not Your Turn' / Madam Serena is Ariel *Jumanji (The Mizfitz Style) part 13 - Crawling Vines and Deadly Plants *Jumanji (The Mizfitz Style) part 14 - 'I Won't Stop Playing' / Hades Appears *Jumanji (The Mizfitz Style) part 15 - 'It Isn't Thunder' / Stampede! / Hayabusa Steals the Game *Jumanji (The Mizfitz Style) part 16 - Pinocchio Saves the Game / Genie Arrests Mushu / Pinocchio Cheats *Jumanji (The Mizfitz Style) part 17 - Panic in Town / Pursuit in Sir Sav-A-Lot *Jumanji (The Mizfitz Style) part 18 - To the Rescue / Simba Grows a Tail *Jumanji (The Mizfitz Style) part 19 - Indoor Monsoon / Brutus & Nero Attack *Jumanji (The Mizfitz Style) part 20 - Quicksand / Crocodiles *Jumanji (The Mizfitz Style) part 21 - 'Almost There With Much at Stake' / Earthquake *Jumanji (The Mizfitz Style) part 22 - Mushu Wins / Back in 1969 / Spike Makes Up with Green Dragon *Jumanji (The Mizfitz Style) part 23 - Burial at Sea / Reunion in 1995 *Jumanji (The Mizfitz Style) part 24 - End Credits Gallery Spike_(from_Hubworld's_initial_web_page).png|Spike as Young Alan Parrish. 98843.jpg|Mushu as Alan Parrish. oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6991.jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Young Sarah Whittle. little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5840.jpg|Ariel as Sarah Whittle. Alice-in-wonderland-1951.jpg|Alice as Judy Shepherd. pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-1856.jpg|Pinocchio as Peter Shepherd. Genie.jpg|Genie as Carl Bentley. naom_581b25b11576c.jpg|Hades as Van Pelt. MLP-FiM_35.jpg|Green Dragon as Sam Parrish. basil-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-7.21.jpg|Basil as Carol Parrish. Ghost run2.jpg|Chernabog's Minions as Bats. bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-7443.jpg|Grasshoppers as Mosquitoes. Tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-4147.jpg|Baboons as Monkeys. 2013-06-13 043.png|Hydra as Lion. lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3368.jpg|Topis as Stampede. 9ff4aae8c0608e73b324ccd0c396596a492d036e_hq.jpg|Hayabusa as Pelican. tlk_hd_0933.jpeg|Young Simba as Monkey Peter. Brutus and Nero.jpg|Brutus & Nero as Crocodile. lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1231.jpg|Crocodiles as Spiders. jane-porter-personnage-tarzan-04.jpg|Jane Porter as Nora Shepherd. 1482292_1433274785131_full.jpg|Rita as Bum's Dog. 116824.jpg|Philoctetes as Shoe Factory Bum. Meg-megara-24491635-500-271.jpg|Megara as Mrs. Thomas. Kevin.jpg|Kevin as Billy Jessup. Aladdin076.jpeg|Aladdin as Exterminator. huchback-2-the-hunchback-of-notre-dame-2-34212740-880-548.jpg|Quasimodo and Madellaine as Mr. and Mrs. Shepherd. land-before-time-br-disneyscreencaps.com-1140.jpg|Cera as French Girl #1. 56955009.png|26 as French Girl #2. Aladar.jpg|Aladar as Caleb. 4569815_640px.jpg|Littlefoot as Benjamin. Category:The Mizfitz ™'s Channel Category:Jumanji movie-spoofs Category:TriStar Pictures Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof